


We sit talking up all night

by Strength_in_pain



Series: Comforting Peter Parker because he deserves love [3]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Flashbacks, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks, Peter Parker and Tony Stark bond, Peter Parker comforts, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Has Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:02:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23907391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strength_in_pain/pseuds/Strength_in_pain
Summary: Peter is hanging out with Mr. Stark, eating dinner and working in the lab. But when his mentor has a flashback, Peter let’s him know he’s not the only one who gets flashbacks.OrA cute moment of Peter and Tony bonding at dinner and then a little bit of hurt/comfort later in the night.
Relationships: Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Comforting Peter Parker because he deserves love [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698844
Comments: 9
Kudos: 184





	We sit talking up all night

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! 
> 
> I wanted to write a lighter story with some cute moments between Tony and Peter. But then it took a while, and then I ended up spitting this out, and I don’t know how I feel about it, but hopefully it’s okay.

“Just get out of my kitchen.” Pepper waved her hand around like she was swatting a fly. 

Tony returned to the dinning room table with his eyebrows raised, making Peter snort out a brazen laugh. The teen had just finished setting the table that Tony had bought specifically for their Friday night dinners. 

It was Tony’s idea that Peter come over every Friday, after school, to work in the lab with him. This arrangement allowed them to eat dinner together and then Peter would sleep over so they could continue working Saturday morning. Then when afternoon rolled around, Peter could continue to work in the lab, or go out to lunch with Mr. Stark, or maybe even go shopping. Peter knew his aunt frowned upon Tony buying him really expensive things, but Peter had to admit it was nice. Sometimes he would decline, but most of the time Peter relished in the time he got to spend with his mentor. 

Tony poured a glass of wine for himself and for Pepper, then he grabbed the iced tea jug and poured it into Peter’s glass without even having to ask. He knew Peter loved to drink iced tea by the gallon. Also, coffee every morning at breakfast, particularly Starbucks. Tony had it down. 

“Alright, the steak is done,” Pepper exclaimed, emerging from the kitchen in a pair of jean shorts and a crisp white t-shirt.

“Smells good.” Peter said. It really did smell delicious, as did the mashed potatoes which were already in a white bowl on the table. 

Pepper set the steak down in the center, then went back in the kitchen to retrieve bread and butter and a bowl of vegetables. 

“Wait until you try my mushroom gravy fixings.” Tony said. He sat down in his chair and grabbed a hearty portion of gravy then put it on his thin juicy steak. 

“Aw, I thought we bought thicker ones.” Pepper complained as she returned with the bread, handing it to Peter. He took the basket, grabbed a buttered piece of bread then passed it to Tony. 

“What? You didn’t know you bought thin ones?” Tony asked. 

“No I knew I got thin ones, I just didn’t think they were going to turn out that thin. After I tenderized them they got smooshed too much.”

“I’m sure they still taste just as good,” Peter smiled up at her. 

“Yeah, the kid’s right, they taste great,” Tony said with his mouth open. Pepper slapped his arm with a dish towel that she had wrapped around her neck. 

“Wait until I’m seated! I swear, it’s like he has no manners,” she said while she reached across Peter’s face for the basket of bread. 

“Oh yeah, I’m the one who has no manners. I’m sure the kid loves smelling your armpit.”  
Pepper narrowed her eyes, dangerously. Tony leaned closer to Peter and whispered in his ear. “I’ll be paying for that comment later.”

“Eat your bread, Tony.” Pepper said as she sat down. Her strawberry blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail and she was in her bare feet. She looked good, really good, but then again, Pepper always did. Peter was amazed at how well she kept herself together during every event whether it be an outing event or just a night in at home. 

Nights at home were the best in Peter’s opinion because everyone one was more relaxed. Mr. Stark would be dressed in only a black t-shirt and jeans and he wouldn’t be stressed. It was nice to see him laid back and playful. 

“So Peter, want to hear a funny story about my parents when they went to France for the first time?”

“Sure!” Peter said. Listening to Mr. Stark’s stories were the best. He already learned so much about the man even if the facts he learned were perhaps slightly embellished. 

“Okay so, my Mom and Dad travelled around a lot for business, right? Well, this was their first time in France. My mother was probably mid-twenties, and she smoked at the time. So my Mom is waiting outside the hotel, on the street curb, smoking a cigarette, and my Dad is in the parking lot, parking the car.“

Peter nodded while cutting his steak. 

“So, my Mom’s got the cigarette in between her fingers and she’s holding it down, like this,” Tony demonstrated the hand positioning, “and all of a sudden this car pulls up beside her, and this guy starts taking to her.”

“Oh no,” Pepper put a hand over her lips to hide her smile, “Don’t tell me he thought she was a hooker.”

Tony burst out laughing, “Yeah! That’s exactly what he thought. Isn’t it great? Apparently that was the code back then, in France, for a woman to indicate she was ‘available.’ Well anyways, my Dad sees this guy taking to my Mom so he starts honking his car horn, and eventually he goes up beside her and the other guy takes off fearing for his life. My Mom is confused because the guy was speaking French really fast but she like, ‘I think he was telling me to get in the car with him’ and my Dad takes her inside. They tell the hotel manager and he’s like, ‘oh don’t smoke on the streets here’ and then he tells them why. But yeah, so my Mom got mistaken for a hooker.”

“Oh Mr. Stark,” Peter pinches the bridge of his nose. “Whyyyy.” 

Tony punched his shoulder gently, “Bet that happens to your aunt all the time.”

“Watch it, Mr. Stark. I have a sharp fork in my hand.” 

Pepper giggled, while gently picking at vegetables. “Did you boys get these?” She asked, nudging the bowl of broccoli and carrots towards them, “Here, come on, eat up.”

Peter sighed and scooped some of the greens onto his plate, even though his shirt said it all: ‘Lettuce is the taste of sadness.’ 

He ate it anyways, not wanting to insult Tony Stark’s fiancé, besides if May was here she would make him eat it too. 

“So Peter, how’s school?” Pepper asked. 

“It’s going well.” Peter took a quick swig of tea. “I nailed my Spanish test.”

“Wonderful! You know, I can speak Spanish too.” 

“Really?” Peter raises an eyebrow. 

“Si, tomè español en la secundaria.”

“Muy bueno.” Peter gave her a thumbs up.

“Just don’t go to France and get mistaken for a hooker,” Tony joked. 

Pepper tapped his shoulder, “Tony, didn’t you want to ask Peter something?”

“Oh yeah,” The billionaire wiped his mouth with a napkin, “Kid, what does your Aunt want for her birthday?”

“Oh.” Peter smiled down at his plate, “Sir, you don’t have to get her anything.”

“Shh, no, I don’t want to hear that, that’s not what I asked you.”

“But -“

“Does she like the color red?”

“Well -“

“How about diamonds?”

“Mr. Stark,” Peter gasped looking up at him, “That is way too fancy. I can’t afford to give her something like that.”

“I know, which is why I’m asking for me. She deserves something nice for putting up with you, don’t you think. Especially with all this Spider-Man stuff she has to worry about.”

“Yeah but, you can’t out-do me. That’s - that’s not fair.”

“Oh I see, well what did you get her?”

“A lot this year, actually. I - um - I got her a signed CD of this band she likes, and I got her a new set of headphones, and I even got her new purse.”

“Wow Peter, those are really thoughtful gifts,” Pepper rested her hand on his. 

“T-Thank you.” 

“So why can’t I get her a diamond necklace?” Tony asked, and Pepper rolled her eyes. 

“You can Mr. Stark, but I would feel so guilty. I already had to use your credit card to get those headphones for her. Well, I put it on my amazon gift card, but I ran out of money so I had to charge the rest to the credit card we share.”

“That’s alright, I typically pay off your credit card bills anyways.”

“I can pay it off,” Peter said, “I made enough money working here these past few weeks.”

“No. I want you to use that money when you go out with your friends.”

“But I don’t really go out with my friends anyways.”

“Then buy yourself something. I’m not letting you waste it on a gift for your Aunt.”

“It’s no big deal, Mr. Stark, really.” 

Tony looked at him for a few seconds before folding his napkin. “Okay then. I’ll let you pay the bill.”

“Thank you.”

“But I know what I’m getting you for your birthday.”

Peter smiled, raising his eyebrows, “What’s that?”

“More Amazon gift cards.”

Pepper leaned back in her chair, grabbing at her stomach. “Oh, I’m full.”

“I’m not,” Tony said, “Guess what we have as a treat?”

Peter’s eyes lit up, and his mind went to the cupboard where he found marshmallows and chocolate. 

“S’mores!” He yelled. 

“That’s right. When was the last time you had one of those suckers? 

“Long time ago.”

“Yeah me too.” Tony agreed. 

“You and Pepper go get the graham crackers and chocolate, I’m getting the marshmallows.”

Peter hurried, scurrying into the kitchen to rinse his plate and put it in the dishwasher. Pepper smiled, doing the same. Together they cleared the table. By the time Tony returned from the stove with two flaming marshmallows, Peter was ready with a paper plate and a graham cracker. 

The sun was setting just outside the window, and it gave off a bright glow on everyone’s faces. Tony’s hair looked a lighter shade of brown, and Pepper’s was definitely glowing red. 

As the three huddled back together at the dinner table, they chomped down on the marshmallowy goodness. Peter’s face was smothered in chocolate and marshmallow when he looked up at Tony. 

The older man snorted, taking out his cell-phone and snapping a quick picture. 

“Mr. Stark!” Peter protested, batting at the man’s arm. 

“This one’s going on the fridge.” 

“Noooo.” Peter whined, “It’s not my fault this stuff is messy.” 

Tony grabbed a damp paper towel and wiped the kid’s face. 

“This was such a genius idea, I wonder who came up with it.” Peter mumbled as he took another bite. 

“With s’mores?”

Peter nodded. 

“I know right. Whoever thought of putting this together was a genius. It should have been me. But I think it was originally created by the Girl Scouts or the Boy Scouts or something like that.” 

“That makes sense.” Peter agreed, “One kid was probably roasting a marshmallow by the fire while another kid was chowing down on a chocolate bar and then they were all like, hey man, let’s combine these two things and see what happens.”

“Yes exactly,” Tony agreed, “and another kid said, ‘hey I got a graham cracker to hold it together.’ Then they tried it and were like ‘holy shit.’”

“Amazing.” Peter said, humming as he licked his fingers. 

“You two are something else.” Pepper shook her head. 

“They were probably called s’mores because some kid with a lisp said I want some more.” 

“Oh so true!” Peter giggled, “It was probably Little Debbie. You know, that little girl on the brownies and the donuts and Swiss rolls.” 

“Of course, who doesn’t know of Little Debbie.”

“This has gone too far,” Pepper said, taking their plates as the boys continued with their conspiracy theories of Little Debbie, the girl who secretly founded s’mores. 

Eventually the two found themselves back in the lab working for a long period of time on a secret project even though Pepper was pretty sure it was an anti-gravity device. Then again, with Tony Stark, she could never be certain. At least, when Tony was with Peter, he would be careful and safe. That was one thing she did know for certain. 

It was a little after midnight when Peter decided to go to bed. Tony stayed awake. Once he got busy working on something, he couldn’t stop until he was finished or at least at a reasonable place to stop. For Tony, a reasonable place to stop would be 3/4th way finished. He rendering his latest correction, and saved his files before going upstairs to grab a quick snack. It was only 2:30am so he figured he still had a few hours before he would hit the sack. 

Reaching into the cabinet, Tony grabbed a glass and set it on the counter, at least he thought he did. 

“Shit!” Tony shrieked as the sound of shattering glass reached his ears. He stared down at the broken glass on tile floor, pressing a hand to his mouth. He felt dizzy and sick and tried not to throw up as his mind involuntarily flashed back to a childhood memory where he had accidentally broken something. He heard his name and footsteps rushing towards the kitchen, and he dropped to his knees in a panic, trying to gather all the broken shards as quickly as possible. Sometimes he could still feel the ache in his shoulder from where it was yanked and he didn’t want that to happen again. He had to fix this mess.

A hand brushed his fingers and Tony recoiled like he was being attacked. His mind went dark, back to when he was kidnapped and desperate to get away. He scrambled backwards until his back hit the cabinets. When he looked up, his vision cleared from the daze it was in, and he realized it was just Peter in front of him and now he felt incredibly freaking stupid. 

Peter watched him wide-eyed and worried. He was careful not to move. 

Tony tried to laugh, to diffuse the situation like always but it came out a weird strangled whimper because the rest of his body was still in panic mode. 

“Mr. Stark?” 

This was just humiliating. Some hero he was. What an awful thing for the kid to have to witness. 

“I know,” Tony breathed quietly, “I thought - I thought I was somewhere else. Don’t worry about it. I’m fine now.”

Tony leaned forward to resume cleaning up the broken glass. He made a point to look normal and unbothered. 

Peter knelt next to him to help clean up the glass. It had cut Tony in a few places, but Peter’s skin was like sandpaper so he could handle it with ease. 

“It’s okay, Mr. Stark,” Peter whispered quietly, “I get flashbacks too.” 

Tony stops moving. His eyes lock on Peter and he held his gaze for a really long time. When he moves, it’s unexpected, and Peter flinches until he’s realizes he’s being hugged in a bone crushing grasp. 

“I’m so sorry, kid. I would do anything to protect you from that.” 

Because how awful must it be for the kid to feel that same kind of pain.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was my attempt at writing something to show the close relationship between Tony and Peter. Hopefully it wasn’t a major fail. I’m happy to get it out in the open because it’s been on my mind for a little while now.   
> As always, thank you for reading, commenting, leaving Kudos, and everything else you lovelies do (◠‿◠)


End file.
